The majority of building construction follows the same general standardized building process steps. With respect to the steps at issue for the present invention, after a room has been framed, the electrical is roughed-in, which includes mounting desired electrical boxes flush with the wall studs and threading wires through the framing and into the boxes. Electrical boxes can include, for example, outlets, switches, lights, or fans. After the electrical has been roughed-in, Sheetrock® or wallboard or other covering is installed over the mounted box. Because the covering then masks the location of the various electrical boxes, a method of locating the boxes must be used. Traditionally, the locations of electrical boxes and plumbing outlets were derived based on various hand-recorded pre-covering measurements of the distance of the box relative to the walls, ceiling, or floor. This is a time-consuming and often inaccurate way of locating the boxes.
However, these systems all suffer from one or more problems like ease of use, alignment difficulties, or not facilitating the secondary covering removal step, among others. Thus, there is a need for a system of efficiently and easily locating an electrical box through a covering material and facilitating the removal of the covering material.